Take my heart with you
by ArvinWrites
Summary: 2 people. One love. Sometimes, things just don't go your way.


**I'm going to let you interpret this for yourself.**

 **P.S. I've been busy.**

 **P.P.S Happy new year?!**

 **P.P.P.S Imagine this with an aussie accent.**

 ** _—_**

 _My love, the reason I survive._

 _Trust, we'll be together soon._

 _Should our fire turn to dark?_

 _Take my heart with you._

The words echoed through his mind. Something his Mum had said about finding your soulmate, blah blah blah. It was driving him insane. Driving him straight down the cliff of mental exhaustion. Sometimes he realised how stupid it was. How middle school it was;

 _I like you and you like me, we'll get together and be happy!_

Ye—Nah. Not the way it usually ended up. Especially for kids like him. Kids that didn't like following all the popular kids trends, like sex at 13 and drugs. And especially when he didn't like her.

 _He was in love with her._

Yeah yeah yeah. So cliche! Well, get over it luv! Because sometimes things start out perfect, simple, and cliche, but they never end up that way. So yeah, life always get what it wants!

 _But what if you never get what you want, from life?_

She offered him a soft smile. They were siting across from each other at their usual lunch spot. It was so, so loud, but they were silent. Except for the shy grins they exchanged and hushed giggles, they kept to themselves.

They hung out after school. Their conversations were like a smooth flowing river, bouncing words off of each other as water does throughout the river bank. Only together they were like this.

Only together.

The way she fiddled with her fingers when she waited. The way her lips fumbled when she was nervous. The way her freckles wrinkled when she smiled.

He noticed it. And thought about it… All the time. He checked his phone.

 **2.03 AM; Sunday 15 January.**

He can't keep pushing down the sinking feeling of dread overtime he saw her.

The feeling of dread that he'll never have her.

 _"He-hello?"_

"I-i'm sorry, i just—"

 _"What's wrong? Why are you calling me at 2 in the morning? Don't tell me you're freaking out about graduation, tomorrow? Remember what I said before it's—"_

"No, it's just—I'm sorry. I'm sorry! I'll just— ahgg. Don't worry, sorry, ah, again"

 _"No! Don't you dare hang up on me! What's going on? Are you okay?! Oh lord, are you okay?!"_

"I'm fine, just.. Meet me at our park?"

 _"….Okay. Give me 5."_

 **End Call.**

She ran up to him. He could see her oversized coat bouncing at her feet as she ran. Snow flung up behind her. She enveloped him in her arms, wrapping them around his neck as she balanced on her tip-toes.

"Darl! Are you alright?" She asked cupping his face. He quickly brushed her hands away and shuffled a few steps away. He looked down at the snowy grass as he felt her confused glare lingering. He finally looked up with a hard look upon his features. It surprised her.

"How do you do that?" He shot at her.

She stumbled on her words.

"How do you be so intimate with me? Huh? How can you feel nothing at all but feel everything through your actions?" He continued.

"I-i? I'm confused" She had slight fear in her eyes that glistened upon the snow.

"Of course you are." He looked down and walked towards her reaching for her hand. But he stopped himself. His gaze softened for a second.

"Look. I'm in love with you! I'm so freaking in love with you that it hurts… It h-hurts to think about a life without you. And I don't deserve you! I know I don't, but in a perfect world—NO! Screw that fucking perfect world shit! 'Cos this is no perfect world. You know how I know that?! Because…" He paused and searched for something in her eyes. She watched emotion run down his face.

"Because in a perfect world… You.. Y-you would be with m-me. Just me. H-hiding from the-the rest of the world, because the only thing you really needed… w-was me." He pawed at his eyes and tore his gaze from hers. And he scoffed.

"Who am I kidding, right?"

She felt the tears running down her face. She felt everything at this moment.

Except she felt nothing, _for him._

"I-i-i.." She began.

"No. Don't worry. I love you, but you don't. You never will."

 **At that moment, the fire turned to dark.**

 **And she did, take his heart with her.**

 **Far, far, away.**

 **I bet your aussie accent was terrible ;)**

 **Any questions? Leave in reviews or PM me.**

 **Constructive crtiscism is always cool :)**


End file.
